


Alive But Not Forgotten

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Multi, Prostitution, light bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tasted like nicotine and regret. She bit at his lips until hers were painted an even darker red. When she danced against his lap he could see her smirk. He even let her pull the twenty out of his pocket and slide it in her strap. Geoff Ramsey fell for Jack Pattillo in a dark strip club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive But Not Forgotten

She tasted like nicotine and regret. She bit at his lips until hers were painted an even darker red. When she danced against his lap he could see her smirk. Let her pull the twenty out of his pocket and slide it in her strap. Geoff Ramsey fell for Jack Pattillo in a dark strip club. Fucked her in a dark alley and let her carve a heart into his skin with her nails. Promised her Los Santos on a platter as she prepped herself. The world as he entered her and his heart as he came. Her only response was teeth on his neck.

Jack still danced and he still worked off jobs. He took work as a mercenary, making up fake names to avoid dying. They were used to nights spent in shitty motel rooms or vomit soaked nooks. Every night he promised her the world and she would laugh before kissing him and leaving. He begged her to stay and she begged him to let go. Eventually Geoff found a home in a man named Ryan Haywood. Jack’s nail marks were covered by teeth. He was rough and everything Geoff needed to forget his heartbreak. Prep was quick and the thrusts short and hard. Not that Geoff was complaining. He would spend nights his face in a pillow and tears of ecstasy in his eyes. He screamed for Jack. Ryan screamed for someone else. They didn’t care.

Eventually Ryan and Jack met and it still stands as one of the hottest nights of Geoff’s life. How Jack rode him and bit his neck bloody. Her perfectly manicured nails bit into his wrists as she pinned him down in total control. She stayed that night. Geoff didn’t. He instead lost himself in the body of a twink prostitute for a couple hundred bucks. Fucked him hard and rough and ignoring the pain his heart. His name was Gavin and he had a thick accent. Another sad story in a town that was built off of them. Gavin clung to him afterwards and it wouldn’t be for another three years before Geoff found out it was his first time with a man. It would be another five until Geoff apologizes for leaving him before the sun even came up.

Time seemed to go on like this. New lovers and faces. It was a blur of lust that booze could only make him forget. He fell in love once and lost it to another. He met a spit fire named Michael who rode him hard and fast. Michael cursed and clawed at him. Called him a useless old man. Geoff remembered Ryan. He remembered Jack. He doesn’t remember when he started crying or when Michael left him naked and cold. He did remember where the alcohol cabinet was.

It wasn’t until Ray that Geoff recovered. A young kid who demanded his wallet while holding a pistol in a shaky hand. Geoff almost felt bad when he disarmed him and shoved him face first into the street, one arm behind his back on the verge of snapping. Ray only sighed and relaxed underneath him knowing he was lost. He didn’t move even when Geoff threw a couple of bucks down next to his head before leaving. That night he tried not to act shocked when the mugger was sitting in his recliner sipping from one of his mugs.

“You’re Lazer Ramsey, right? Leader of the Fake AH Crew?” Geoff only sighed and grabbed a bottle of whiskey not even bothering to pick up a shot glass.

“The Fake AH Crew is a myth kid. A fool dream born in a filthy alleyway. It died a long time ago.” He took a long drink savoring the burn of it. “Get out of this life. Go back to mommy and daddy. Get a degree and a fucking life, ok?”

Ray was quiet at that before he smoothly pulled out a gun and stood up. Geoff cursed recognizing it as one of his own. “Look. I got in some deep shit in New York. Came here to escape it but I need help. I already have a team. Some people with skills but we need a leader. Someone we can listen and look up to. You were once someone to be feared! Now look at you! A fucking worthless drunk. You didn’t even try to hide your address from me when you pulled out your wallet. What happened to you?”

Thinking and enjoying some more whiskey Geoff replied. “I fell in love. Beautiful gal with a thick orange beard. Danced like sin and fucked like it too. She left me for a lover and I never looked back. Worked odd jobs, put up the name Fake AH Crew to keep enemies off my back. That’s why it’s fake, it literally doesn’t exist. You’re looking at the whole fucking team.” He spread his arms out. “When Jack left me I gave up that life. Turned to booze and cheap sex.”

Ray seemed to think before he whipped out his phone. Geoff thought about fighting but he was working on a heavy buzz and judging from the steadiness of his other hand Ray would shoot him before he even took a step. He was fucked.

Ray ended his call and the sound of footsteps echoed around the apartment. The door was knocked down by a heavy boot and Geoff’s past stood before him. Jack was wearing an ugly Hawaiian shirt but somehow she pulled it off. Ryan’s face, cool and passive as always, had sharpened in the years. He was broader but the same mischievous glint was in his eyes. Next to them was Michael, hair buzzed close to his scalp and glasses perched on his nose. He was supporting Gavin who stared at Geoff like he was a dead thing. He might as well be in his eyes.

“I went through Los Santos and found people Geoff. People who had the skills I needed and a new chance. Jack left stripping and got her piloting license. Ryan is totally ruthless. Michael handles the explosives, I handle the sniping, and Gavins the pretty one.”

“Fuck off Ray.” Gavin’s accent wasn’t as thick. It held the edge of Santos in it. That made Geoff sad for some reason.

“So what do you say Geoff? Will you join my crew or drown in booze?” The glass seemed to echo around them as he threw the bottle against the wall right next to Ray’s head. “…I…I take that as a no.”

Any feeling of resentment was smothered by anger. His feet carried him until he stood in front of Ryan. He was smirking. The cheating bastard was almost on the verge of laughing. The right hook took care of that. Geoff’s lips helped too when they slammed against split ones. The taste of blood made him growl deep in his throat.

Ending it he turned and grabbed Ray’s hand shaking it with enthusiasm he hasn’t had in a long time. “I’ll join your piece of shit crew. I’ll even lead it. But god be damned if I’m gonna stop drinking

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write AH Crew angst and this happened. I might make this into a series if response is good. Or eleborate on the relationships more (Aka, what happened with Team Gents more)   
> Thank you for reading and as always if you have any requests please send them to my tumblr at [SecretAgentChurch](http://secretagentchurch.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
